Royal Rumble
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Perhaps things are not as 'Charming' in the Kingdom, as one would imagine? Rated T. Enjoy!
1. ( Prologue )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, events or places. If so it is utterly not intended. I do _not_ own Ever After High or anything to do with it. I also don't own ANY fairytale/storybook characters, rights, etc. This is all completely non-profit and for pure entertainment. Thank you.

**Author's Note: **_Hi there! I'm back with yet another idea. I try to ask my brain for ideas to continue my previous stories, it gives me another idea for a brand new story. *sigh* I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you liked it, R &amp; R please, it's always appreciated!_

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

For those of you who belong in dwellings with multiple siblings, you know how I feel. I, Dexter Charming can relate all too well. There's my brother Daring, my sister Darling and I fall in line... or succession. Whatever it's called. I am the second-last of my family, second-last to be introduced, second-last for everything and it royally sucks.

I'm sorry, uh my apologies. I mean... I'm not usually a complainer you know? I just want my own personal voice to be heard once in awhile, is that such a hard request? It is in this family. My parents are generally strict. My father, the King - rules his kingdom and household with an iron fist. Especially when it comes to his "boys". Not that Darling isn't important, it's not like that. It's just, she plays an important role in the reproduction of the Kingdom. Since that's what most around here believe girls are only good for.

I for one, don't believe that. I think girls should be able to choose what they want to do. Or at least be asked.

Before I get too far ahead of myself... have you ever heard the story of the geeky brother of "Prince Charming"? Of course not. Nobody has.

I have one simple request. I wish to not be my brother's shadow anymore.


	2. Perfect Imperfection

**Reviews:**

Karina (Guest) - thank you! I hope you continue to read. Guest - thank you! scgreen703 - oh wow, I'm honored you reviewed! Thank you so much, :) AnotherHetaliaFan (Guest) - thank you! BackBecky - Oh thank you! I'm glad you took a fancy to it, :D AnimePopCircle (Guest) - thank you very much! Average Everyday Sane Psycho - hey thanks! Glad you took the time to give it a look over, :)

**Favorites:**

xSapphire-Catx, a kiss of winter, Queenofthedeathberries, SncTCllctr

**Alerts/Follows:**

BackBecky, Queenofthedeathberries

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! :)**

* * *

**Part I  
~ Chapter One: Perfect Imperfection ~**

It was one of those days in the Kingdom, one of those perfect days. With the sun shining perfectly, the blades of grass basking in the sun's rays all day, every damn thing was perfect and today it was annoying the hell out of me. Ugh, I didn't wake up in a bad mood, it was progressive through the day. I don't always complain, but when I do - I do so aggressively. Sometimes. I'd imagine it would all depend on who upset me or cause me to complain in the first place perhaps.

I _had_ to get away from our kingdom and its apparent perfection, so to the Village of Bookend I'll go. Anything to try and break this foul mood I'm in, but it'll be hard. Today was just one thing after another, after another, and another! I think I'm just cursed.

I'd never been to the Village of Bookend near dusk before. It had a different feel to it, but a nice, calming vibe. I noticed Ashlynn Ella in her shoe shop, trying to perform the closing duties I assume. I decided to pay her a visit. A tiny bell rung as the door opened.

"I'm actually closing up shop but-" she turned around to see myself standing there. Her eyes widened in surprise, "oh! Dexter. Hey, are you looking for a pair of shoes? I... don't have much that caters to a boy's fashion needs. I guess I'll have to expand the store to accommodate huh?"

She thought she'd have to pull out her only guy options, I chuckled. The gesture was sweet and all, but I didn't need a new pair of shoes. I just wanted to see if she needed a walk home. It was getting late after all. "Are you going home soon? It's dusk now, you shouldn't walk home alone."

Her cheeks flushed red, "I'm... um, having someone meet me in a few minutes."

I gave a nod, "It's okay Ash, I know about you and Hunter. It's cool, I'm glad he's coming to get you after you're done."

"What brings you out so late?" She asked me nonchalantly, sifting through her paper work. I think it was a nightly inventory or something. She was very precise with her paperwork. Especially in classes. Her notebooks were amazingly organized.

I shrugged, "I guess you could say I'm wasting time. Trying to aid this night in ending sooner." Truth was, not long ago I stormed out and took a walk without being granted permission to do so. In other words, yeah - I left angrily.

She nodded, "A bad day today?"

"You could say that," I confirmed. I pushed my glasses up further on my nose. I did it habitually, they'd slip from time to time. Perhaps the nose pieces need adjusting again. "how was your day?"

She smiled fondly, "Oh I had a wonderlandiful day Dexter, thanks for asking!" Maybe she noticed that I wasn't feeling as good as I was posing. I sighed, having a seat on a small stool. I know it was meant for girls trying on shoes, but I saw the opportunity and seized it. "Can I be bold for a moment and ask you something?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you sign up for a dorm to begin with? I overheard Daring saying something about you guys not living too far from Ever After High." It was a good question, although I'm pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I don't like staying at home with the folks during the school year, sometimes it gets hard to hocus focus and get studious with the 'rents around, and Daring constantly... smiling and blinding everyone else with a mirror." To my surprise she giggled, I gave my shoulders a good shrug. I was just stating the plain truth. And boy did it ever get annoying.

She soon recovered from her giggling. "Dexter, it's funny because it's true. I wondered if it was just an act for school or something but - apparently not."

I shook my head, "Nope, it's all real." I tried to refrain from slumping. "How many days do I have until school starts again?" I asked her hopelessly.

Ashlynn walked over to a hanging calendar she had in the quaint little shop. "Well, there's still a few days before registration... but you can move into the dorm right after then so, that's good!" She herself couldn't _wait_ for school, I knew that much. I also heard the same thing from Hunter as well, but I'm not dumb. Nor blind. I knew it was because they spent more time together during the school year than they did on school holidays.

I held my head in my hands for a moment or two. "It'll be okay," her soft voice filled the air. "maybe you'll get to room with Hunter again? He really liked having you as a roommate, it was a good fit. Plus I know our secret is safe with you."

I nodded, I was a big fan of that true love stuff and these two were painfully adorable. So who was I to put their love for one another in jeopardy? "Of course it is, what if I don't get roomed with Hunter though?" It was only my next year in Ever After High, I didn't know if we kept the same dormitory roommates or not. They might try and 'change it up' - who knows.

Her eyes shifted to the side, then back in my direction. "Well don't worry about it too much Dexter, you may be worrying for nothing. Even if you're not, we'll worry about it when it comes to that point, okay?" She gave my knee a friendly pat and clicked her pen a couple times. The clipboard and a 'Nightly Inventory' sheet tucked nicely, sitting upon her lap.

"You're right," I admitted. I didn't want to leave, but she seemed to be itching to get going. Ashlynn's way too nice to tell me to get out of her shop, but I'll take the liberty of her telling me, and just do it. "well, I'd better get going."

She shrugged her shoulders this time, "You don't have to if you're not ready. I can stay for awhile longer. I don't mind, really I don't." She looked around quickly, "Could you stay until Hunter gets here? I am a little nervous of being here without him."

I gave a nod of my head right away. "Yes, of course. I'd be more than happy to stay with you until Hunter shows up." It could have been my undeniable sense of duty, but a Princess needed me so I'd oblige.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it."

I gave a noble nod, "But of course." I glanced around the shop, "What's the point of having so many shoes to you girls anyways?"

Ashlynn grasped her chest dramatically, "You can't be serious! A girl's shoes are one of the most important parts and fundamentals of wearing an outfit! The shoes make the girl, Dexter."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Darling's got a lot. She really enjoys coming here actually. Maybe I'll pick her up a pair while I'm here..." I trailed off, glancing at the options surrounding us at the moment.

Ashlynn's eyes lit up, "I have a perfect pair!" She rushed into the back of the store - disappearing behind a door, but reappearing again. Opening the box, she revealed a pair of heels with a signature red plaid pattern. "Are they not the perfect thing for Book-To-School?!"

I nodded, a smirk upon my face. "Yeah, they're fantastic."

She playfully smacked my arm, "You look like I do whenever Maddie speaks her 'Wonderlandiful Riddles'." We both laughed at the reference, it was true. That girl was a wonder to everyone and anyone who knew her.

"Thanks for the shoes for Darling, what do I owe you?"

Ashlynn brushed it off, "Nothing. They're kinda old stock that no one's given a chance. My shoe collection is _so_ big, I've had to have an extension shelf built in my closet." She smiled, "So I want someone to have and enjoy these simple, but 'hat-tastic' shoes." She quoted Madeline, and I couldn't help but to smile again.

She was such a whimsical, funny, odd person who didn't even know it.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the shop's door, Ashlynn folding the tissue over the shoes, closing the box and tossed it to be right away as she practically skipped towards the door, flashing a radiant smile while she swung open the door and wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck, his hands slid around her waist - embracing her tight. "I missed you!" She nudged him affectionately, he kissed her lips softly.

"Not as much as I've missed you I'm sure," he nuzzled her and they pulled apart briefly, "oh hey Dex!" He greeted me, I waved briefly. "What'cha up to man?"

I grinned, "Oh y'know, had to get me a pair of fableous shoes. Couldn't resist the Book-To-School sale."

Hunter shook his head, "You too huh? She already hit up my mom and gave her new shoes."

Ashlynn shrugged and smiled wide, "I just have to spread the gift of fableous shoes Hunter! No pair of feet can go unnoticed." They held hands. Part of me wanted to gag slightly, but the other part of me wanted that - for _me_.

I took this as my cue to get on my merry way. "Alright guys, thanks for keeping me company." I announced briefly, Hunter raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"Thanks for sticking around with Ashlynn," until now that was. "she gets nervous when she's gotta be alone after dark." He hugged her yet again.

"Yeah, no problem. Catch you around." I told the both of them, grabbing the box of shoes for Darling. With that, I slipped out of the store and started my walk again. No idea where I wanted to go, but not concerned with the outcome. Sounded good to me!


	3. Too Close

**Reviews:**

AnimePopCircle - Awww haha thanks! He's just totally adorable no matter what. I'm just going to toss in whichever pairings and I'm not sure about what Dexter's going to go through, or whom he has his sights on just yet. You'll just have to wait and see! XD Thanks for reviewing! Written-Anonymously - Thanks, :) Story Lover (Guest) - Hey there! Thank you! I was hoping the prologue, though not long - would draw people in. I'm not really sure what ships are going to be involved as of yet, it may just be part of plot development, whichever. So I guess that would be my warning that there could be ANY kind of ship, as I'm not 100% sure yet. But hang in tight, you'll find out soon enough if you continue to read, which I hope you do! BackBecky - it's 'Huntlynn' xD just for future reference! They are adorable xD and well, of course she'll make an appearance! I can't do a 'Charming' based story without her, ;)

**Favorites:**

hopelessromantic4life, Written-Anonymously, emyy250, Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller, Raven2.O, Kimara225

**Alerts / Follows:**

Written-Anonymously, emyy250

**Thanks everyone (else as well! just in case I forgot anyone. . .)  
for the continuous support!  
Please enjoy, :)**

* * *

**~ Chapter Two: Too Close ~**

I would've stayed out much longer if some random guards didn't drag me home due to 'curfew'. Yanking my arm away from one, I angrily turned to them. "Okay, I'm here now. I don't need to be escorted inside. Pompous morons." I cussed under my breath, the giant gate opening for me as I returned to the palace. Of course I didn't want to, but I suppose life is full of things that I won't have the desire to do. I kicked a pebble.

"Is that abusive behavior?" One of the guards asked me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Get. Lost."

They laughed. They did nothing _but_ laugh at me.

Outraged. I felt outraged but there wasn't a thing I could do but to be their choice of amusement for the evening. I wasn't ready to head into the palace yet. I didn't want to go back into captivity. Just a bit more freedom... I headed northwest towards the back, where my sister Darling was sitting on a nearby chair, under a parasol - nose deep into a book. "Boo."

"Eep!" She swatted at me immediately, her big blue eyes glaring right through my own. "Dexter, you're such a jerk." She cursed me, and I smiled. That's exactly what brothers were for.

"It's actually in a contract that you signed on your way out of the womb," I grinned even wider, if it was possible. "that I, as your older brother-"

She cut me off in mid-sentence. "By barely a few minutes!"

"Ah, ah - I'm still your older brother. Therefore, you signed a contract stating that I had the right to be a bothersome pain in your royal behind, anytime, anywhere I can and will. Many thanks to you, Darling Charming." She narrowed her eyes, but smirked mischievously.

She crossed her arms over her chest, the book clamped in her right hand. "I would smack you with this book, oh lovely brother of mine - but that'd be abusing literature. And it's not in my nature."

"It'd be way less than 'charming'." I mimicked her lovingly. I couldn't explain it, something about just being around my sister calmed me. She understood me and I didn't even have to tell her everything going on (even though I did) for her to know something's wrong, or if I needed to talk. Darling is a better half of me, nearly literally because it's often said that some twins are nearly totally similar, one - in a sense.

"Where were you, my brother?" She asked me softly. Darling always had an innocent demeanor, she lived by it too. It upset me how some folks would assume she's been around the stables a few times just because she's very pretty. Well, I don't personally think so because, she _is_ my sister after all. I mean, she's... nice, looking I guess. But she's my twin, so it's only natural I feel more on the opposed side, I suppose. "Dexter?"

"Oh, uh..." that's right, she was talking to me. Whoops, what'd she ask me?

"Where were you?" She gave me the suspicious eye. "Dexter... it wasn't anything, bad was it?"

"No! No, of course not. I... have something for you." I showed her the box I'd been mindlessly carrying. Come to think of it, that could've been why the guards were laughing at my demise.

"Ooh! How hexcellent! I love surprises, Dexter you're such a sweetheart. Thank you." It was as if I gave her a birthday present or Christmas came early. She opened the box and her mouth dropped, "These are just... stunning! Did you pick them out?" She gave me another suspicious eye. "I never knew you had this much style."

I stopped her before she could go any further with the assumptions. "Ashlynn gave them to me, I stopped by her shoe shop in the Village of Bookend. Kept her company for a bit until she was ready to leave, then we parted ways. I don't have the most fableous style going on, thank you very much for the pre-made assumptions."

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh Dex, relax! It's not a horrid thing for a guy to have a sense of style either. If anything, us girls find it wonderlandiful. Just, great! Nothing like showing off a boyfriend with impeccable style."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess."

Her eyes locked on me as they did from time to time. She liked to examine my behaviors. Observe me, so to speak. "Are you interested in anyone?"

I raised an eyebrow, she already knew the answer.

"No."

"Dexxterr, the truth please."

"Maybe."

"I'll accept that answer." She stated, her book set just so on her lap.

My arms were crossed over my chest. "Slightly, but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," she interrupted me, concern on her face. "I cannot comprehend why you'd think your thoughts or more importantly, your feelings 'don't matter'. Where is this coming from?"

_'The life I live every single day. That's where it's coming from Darling. . .' _I shook the thought out of my mind, or tried to for now. "Nowhere, I guess. It's fine, I'm just - having an off day."

She nodded, "My apologies, did you need to see anyone? Are you feeling ill?"

Ooh, I did use that excuse earlier today, didn't I? Well, it wasn't completely untrue, I had felt under-the-weather. But I was okay now. "I'll be alright with some rest maybe. I'll see you later sis." I waved her off and turned around before she could question me any further. That was much too close for comfort.

* * *

The door opened in my bedroom, who didn't knock? Wait, they could've. I could have not responded. "Hello, Dexter?" greeted one of the older maids of the palace. I liked Clara because she was around since Daring was born, before that even - she's watched us grow up along with our parents.

I actually opened my eyes this time, apparently I went to my room and napped for awhile. Well, when you had nothing better to do. . . "hi." I responded softly, I wasn't quite capable of talking in full, or complete sentences after just waking up. I needed a good hour or so before I could get all technical.

She walked into the room, "It's dinner hour, I know you haven't been sleeping for long - but would you like to join your dwelling during this time?"

No. But, whenever I declined Clara always got worried. She would notify the Kingdom doctor and have him make a surprise castle-call to check up on me and everything, I didn't have the energy for that. "Yeah, I'll be down in a bit." I snuggled back into the comfort of my bed, only to have Clara remove the blanket. Ugh, did she have to do that?

"You will be down shortly indeed, if I have to carry you. You're not missing another evening of nutrition. Do you know how long I worked to prepare dinner for everyone this evening?" Uh-oh, the beginning of a guilt trip.

"Okay Clara, okay. Don't start pulling on my heartstrings, I swear I'll be up." I turned over to face her, I half-blindly reached for my glasses on the nightstand. Knocking them on the ground - or so I thought, until Clara held them out in front of me. "Thanks." I mumbled, putting them on and sighing. The last thing I wanted to do was attend dinner with _my_ family.

"You're a young boy, you should be eating the castle out of food. Not barely eating and wrapping up a salad for later." Yeah, I figured she wouldn't let me forget that one anytime soon.

"I'm fine, really Clara. I'm okay." I tried to convince both her and myself. I just didn't want to have dinner with the rest of them. But there's no fooling Clara and I wouldn't put it past her to actually carry me down the stairs if I didn't go. So here went nothing.

I got up, glasses now on and stood on my own two feet. I really didn't want to. I turned to re-make my bed, when Clara already had it done. That. . . didn't take her long at all.

"You seem puzzled," she noted. But laughed. "There's three adolescents in this dwelling, of course I can make a bed quicker than I can get either one of you three out of them."

Point taken. I wasn't quick to rise in the morning, what so ever after.

I wanted to stay here with Clara, I didn't want to leave my room. Any other person could fake sick and just be sent to bed, I'd have the doctor and everyone else on his staff all rushing in to see me immediately.

That's another thing I _loathe_, the fact that Royalty get better treatment than the townsfolk. I don't get it! We do nothing but sit on our Royal behinds all day - Daring's great at that trust me - where as the townsfolk, they work! There's farmers and blacksmiths and all people do in town is work. Long hours, they don't receive the care that we do and I just don't understand why. They deserve it more than we do!

"Dexter? Dexter!" I snapped out of my enraged thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Clara's hands were on my face. "Are you sure you're alright? Your face went very red."

I nodded softly, "I'm fine, I was just, thinking."

"About a young lady?" She smiled, "Otherwise, I don't see what would get your cheeks so red."

I smiled half-heartedly, if only it were that simple. "Not really Clara, I don't have time for that."

"Mhm, of course not. A teenage boy _never_ has time for girls." I could tell she was teasing me and I didn't mind. Anything to stall going down there for dinner. "Come now, I'm sure everyone's waiting."

I followed Clara out of the room, some of the other maids giggled or stared as I walked by with her, I didn't mind. Girls did weird stuff like that. Why? I have no idea.

"It's about time you showed up," Daring said to me, as soon as he saw my shadow around the corner. "we're all starving. Glad you finally arrived. Darling was here sooner and she had to primp first."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance already. This would be a long, torturous dinner.

"To join for a Royal dinner, Prince Daring Charming!" The trumpeter did his little introductory song as Daring flashed a big smile all the way down the stairs. I rolled my eyes, did he ever get tired of this crap? Just watching him, I'm exhausted. "To join next, for the Royal dinner Prince," he snickered, "hardly. . . Dexter Charm-" I took the trumpet and threw it down the stairs. The instrument taking a serious beating as it hit and tumbled down every stair. "Not, so 'Charming' ever after all."

Everyone stared at me, astonished.

I turned to him, "How could you _not_ hear how sharp your instrument was playing? It's supposed to be in tune, not sharp or flat. You need lessons."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Darling. I wanted to drink whatever potion Maddie might have lying around to just shrink in size and disappear completely. I felt very embarrassed. I looked back at Clara, who gave me a warning glaze and I knew I had to proceed down the stairs. I couldn't go back, even though I wanted to.

I never should've agreed to be part of dinner. I should've locked my bedroom door after Clara would rush out calling for a doctor, I could've locked them all out, but now. . . I was trapped, with no possible way out.


	4. Pubescent Outbursts

**WARNING: Incoming angst! There is some heavier content near the end of the chapter, if you may be uncomfortable - it might be best not to proceed. There will be angst, drama and so much more from here on out. Buckle your seatbelts! x3**

**Reviews:**

Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thank you, thank you! I'm. . . interested in seeing where I take this also. XD please stick around! BackBecky - Oh thank you! At first I was nervous of course, I don't know much about Darling and so I'm trying to keep her as in-character as I can picture her, as possible. XD Clara will be a reoccurring character for sure! x3 Yes, gotta have a rage moment! Thank you for reading, please continue! AnimePopCircle - thanks you! As I mentioned, I tried to figure what they'd possibly be like since the webisodes or the Ever After High wiki don't give you much to go on. So I'm trying! :) RavenQueenFan2605 - I'm glad you find the story entertaining! That's my goal, to entertain with my words XD I'll try, as long as awesome people like you (and all of you of course) keep doing your thing! Mgluvsbl25 - Oh it doesn't matter to me, I often write yaoi! I just am not too sure as of the pairing just yet, I'm more so focusing on Dexter and his story at the moment, we'll see where it goes! I certainly won't say there's no possibilities of pairings, I'm not too sure. :) Guest - thank you! And many thanks for reading! :)

**Thank you everyone!**

**And now for what you've all come here for,**

**please enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~ Chapter Three: Pubescent Outbursts ~**

I had trudged down the stairs, as Darling got her formal introduction - minus the damaged trumpet - and dinner was about to begin. I let out a heavy sigh. Darling took me aside just before I was about to sit down. "I don't know what you're going through," She told me abruptly, wrapping her arms around me in a solid hug. "but I hope that helped." Her smile was radiant as ever as we parted.

I gave her a smile of my own, even though it was fake - it was the only one I could give. "I'm fine, just having an off day. It's alright." I hoped she couldn't tell that I was trying to convince myself more than her.

"Alright then," she nodded with such confidence. "let's dine."

We sat down to the wonderful feast Clara had prepared. Daring sat right next to my father, I sat next to Daring. Darling sat next to our mother. I often wonder what it would be like if we had any more siblings. What would their names be? What would they be like? . . . would any one of them resemble me?

"How was everyone's day?" Our mother asked, I dreaded this question. But luckily both my siblings adored it enough to ramble on. I might actually be forgotten this time, that I would appreciate.

"It was hexcellent," Our father spoke first, "I have been preparing for the next year of my class at Ever After High. Arranging the assignments and lessons so that they're," he chuckled, "as Miss Blondie Lockes would say - just right."

Mother laughed. "She is a sweet little thing."

Father laughed and put his hand on Mother's. They shared a quick kiss and looked onward to the table. It was our turn.

I wanted to slither under the table and hide. But if I so much as sunk down in my seat, it would make me stand out more than I desired to.

"Well, I had a pretty decent day." Daring offered to go next. "I've been keeping busy, working on the skills I've learned at school to stay brushed up on them, for good grades."

That was a decent response. Good for him.

Mother gave a smile, "Rumor around the castle is that you've been seeing a young lady."

I quickly looked at Daring, whose eyes widened and he coughed. His cheeks reddened.

Darling smiled widely, "Oh brother, keeping secrets from us are you?"

Even I couldn't take my eyes off him - only for the reason that I wanted the details just as badly as anyone else at the table right now did. "N-no, of course not. If I were seeing a ravishing young lady, I would share."

Bullfrog. I highly doubt that Daring.

"Now, now son." Father chimed in, "Even if it's not your ideal Princess, or the one you're supposed to be with forever after-"

Mother seemed saddened, "Oh, but I enjoy Apple. She's such a sweet girl."

Father put his hand up, "Let me finish love," he turned back to Daring. "that's alright for right now. You're only a young prince and therefore - you're allowed to court other Princesses. Only for the time being. There will come the day, where you must settle down into your own Kingdom, but until that day. . . you may frolic here and there. Nothing too serious of course, don't want to be a heartbreaker now." He laughed, continuing to eat the delicious ham and vegetable platter he had in front of him.

I stuck my fork into a piece of carrot, slowly bringing it to my mouth and chewing just as slow. I was listening to the conversation.

"What about you, Darling?" Mother asked her promptly, I was thankful. I didn't have to speak yet.

"My day was wonderlandiful!" She beamed, "Well, perhaps not in the eyes of some - but it was to me. I read my favorite book in its entirety. I lounged in the nature during the day, when Dexter came back to the castle near dusk he brought me the most glorious present. New book-to-school shoes!" She was truly that hexcited about the shoes I brought? She was so sweet. It was no trouble at all.

"You were out near dusk?" My Father questioned, suddenly looking right at me. "Dexter. . ."

"I, uh, went for a walk and lost track of time." I told them the truth, minus a few details.

Daring smiled, what for - I'm not sure. He could just be doing it as he does all the time. "I think _you're_ courting someone."

"W-what?!" I stammered, I certainly wasn't courting anyone. I wasn't about to be the new target to take the heat from him. "I am not."

Mother smiled, "Don't be embarrassed sweetie, it's alright."

"No mother," I answered hastily, which shocked her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just, no I'm not courting anyone."

"Alright son, no need to become upset about it." Father assured me, I stayed silent. I gave a nod of acknowledgment. But that was it. "So, how was your day Dexter?"

Ughh, he _really_ asked didn't he?

"Fine. Thanks." I looked down, either I only grabbed roasted carrots or I ate the whole plate. But I think I only grabbed the carrots. I honestly couldn't remember, I'm so out of it. I always am when I wake up though, so that's not new.

"Did you do anything interesting? What about the walk you had, dear?" Mother inquired, when I looked up sheepishly - I noticed she stared at my plate which only had a few carrots on it the whole time thus far.

"I uh, it was just a walk. Nothing hexciting happened."

"You got my shoes on your walk," Darling chimed in, although she looked at me apologetically, she just loved those silly shoes already. "that's something."

I shrugged.

Daring raised an eyebrow, he turned to me. "You had to have stopped at Ashlynn's shoe shop, to come out with shoes. Unless there's a barefoot Princess walking about."

Everyone laughed, I slightly smirked with the thought - but it soon fell from my face. I didn't have the energy to do much of anything at all. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, you could tell us about that if you want." Mother offered, as if really trying to urge me to keep talking about my uneventful day.

I pushed another piece of carrot around on my fork, before finally picking it up. "I just stopped in, dusk was approaching soon and she was still there doing inventory so I hung out with her for awhile. So she wouldn't be alone."

"Oh good, that's my boy!" Father praised.

I held a hand up and stopped his praise, "She was waiting for _her_ Prince, _not_ this one - to walk her home. I was just hanging out with her. She said she had way too many shoes for Book-To-School so she gave me a pair for Darling, I walked home - that's it."

They all nodded. I don't understand why they pretended to care. I mean, I faked caring about their days for the most part - I can't fathom they wouldn't do the same.

I shifted my gaze lazily to Daring, when I noticed something different. He was looking straight down, both hands on his lap, fingers moving like lightening and he was, smiling? He has his cellular phone! He's communicating with someone as we spoke. Hmm, well played Daring.

"Daring, who's blowing up the phone?" I asked him nonchalantly. If he wanted to annoy me, I'd annoy him. Mi casa, su casa.

I felt bad when he looked panicked though. "No one! Nothing. I'm eating dinner."

I scoffed, "No one looks down at their crotch and smiles for no reason Daring, just putting that out there."

Darling covered her mouth right away - hiding what would be a fit of giggles. Mother had covered her mouth in shock, Father just blinked and Daring narrowed his eyes, giving my leg a discreet kick under the table. "Thanks 'Kingdom Times'," he growled under his breath, cleverly referencing the local newspaper.

Clara soon came into the royal dining room, good thing! I was so ready to leave and go back to sleep. "How was the meal everyone?" She asked warmly.

"Most glorious," Mother praised. "thank you dear, did the maids and servants, stable hands - did everyone eat as well?"

Clara laughed, "Oh yes, we did. We're all stuffed! Thank you for sharing your majesties."

Father waved it off, "Not to worry, we appreciate our meals being ready round the clock. And we appreciate all of you, Clara."

She beamed, "Oh my, thank you. Now let us clean up here."

Mother and Father stood from their seats at the table - walking out. I took that moment to start heading to my room. "Ah, children." Oh darn, what now? I didn't inch closer, I just stared blankly. "Well, Daring and Darling - you may retire to your rooms for the evening."

What?! That wasn't fair. I wanted to go to my room. . .

"Dexter?" My mother called softly.

I turned slowly, "Yes, mother?"

She stepped towards me worriedly, "You barely at a thing during dinner," she immediately did the same thing Clara did just an hour ago - put her hands on my face. "have you fallen ill sweetheart?"

"No mother," I answered her. "I just wasn't riddled with hunger, that's all."

"Did you eat when you were out on your walk?"

I thought about it, "No, I didn't. I know it was rude of me, but I'll make it up to Clara. I just wasn't hungry, I'm sorry."

"The matter of concern, Dexter - is not one of ignorance. It's about you. You seem very, different. You and your siblings know that if anything is ever after the matter, you can speak to us with confidence."

I nodded, "Of course."

She hugged me, my father's comforting hand touched my shoulder as well. "Your father and I love you very much, dear."

They told me that a lot lately, I knew that. "I love you guys too." I sighed, "Can I go now? I'm tired."

They studied me, realizing that I wasn't making an excuse - I really was hexhausted. "Alright, sleep sweetly." My cheeks were kissed at least twice before I could finally leave.

By the time I reached my room, I locked the door. I was finally alone. I kicked off my shoes, off came my socks. Removed my jacket - tossing it on a chair, I pulled off my shirt and sighed. Unfastening my bottoms, I headed into my en-suite bathroom, taking off my glasses - entering the modernized shower and I turned the tap - as soon as the water spurted out. . . it happened. I could feel this stinging sensation in my eyes, my lip quivered and I couldn't control it. Sobs shook my entire body as the water droplets slid down my skin. When this happened, I cried in the shower because no one could notice, or hear me.

This is ridiculous, I know it is. . . but I-I can't stop the tears. They keep coming and I don't know why. I sniffled and reached for the hygienic necessities, such as shampoo. I lathered and rinsed. I grabbed some conditioner next - don't laugh, soft hair isn't a luxury anymore, it's a must. I chuckled a little bit with the thought, but the tears still flowed despite trying to think a humorous thought.

I can't shake this.

After soaping up my body and rinsing completely, I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to tie around my waist. Looking at the fogged mirror. I saw the tears _still_ coming, I choked out another sob. Why?!

I felt overwhelmed with sadness. I just want this to stop!

For a moment, everything went black and next thing I knew I was standing in front of a shattered bathroom mirror. The f- how did this happen?

_Drip. Drip._

"What?" I asked breathlessly, glancing down at my hand - now bleeding. I didn't feel it hurt before now. But something strange happened. My tears, stopped. I wasn't crying anymore. I touched my face, my cheeks were still moist from the tears - but I think I cried so much that I ran out. Perhaps this won't happen and I'll be okay for a little while?

I heaved a sigh, I could only hope.


	5. Shatter To Matter

**Reviews:**

Written-Anonymously - that's okay! You've reviewed now and that's what counts to me xD glad I left you drooling for more! That was totally the intention. I'm not honestly sure what I'm going to do pairing wise yet. I'm just going to let his story go and see what happens. Thanks for reviewing! Average Everyday Sane Psycho - thanks doll! I try, I try. Thanks to you for continuing to read! Mgluvbl25 - Of course you can dream! I'd never take that away from you, xD but as I said I don't know what I'm doing with Dex in the love department yet, hahaha. And awesome! I was hoping at least someone would laugh at that, I know I did while writing it! I didn't mean to make you cry though... popcorn? *hands you some* xD BackBecky - Why thank you! I couldn't see her being anything but kind and caring, and their father... of course charming xD I'm glad you enjoyed the interaction all around! I was wondering if anything seemed out of character and I was nervous of that, but I'm very relieved you enjoyed that. Yes I was going for that exact tone with the ending, and lmao I know what you mean! It's refreshing to see a strong, built-up character. . . let their feelings go you know? Thanks for reading! :) hopelessromantic4life - I totally understand that you found it strange. I knew it would be with a category like Ever After High and having a genre like angst. However I would like to see you follow the story to see what happens - but if you feel uncomfortable, that I understand as well. Thank you for reading though! AnimePopCircle - thank you, thank you! I try, I try xD *bows* Guest - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed. The mirror bit was _not_ suicide, it was an outburst that he had. Because he had so many emotions going on. He found himself to be very sad, but unsure of why and so it made him angry and he lashed out by hitting the mirror. There will be a bit more of an explanation in this chapter. :) thanks for following along! I'm glad it's your favorite fic right now. That makes me all kinds of happy, xD PoisonElf - thank you for reviewing chapter one! I always enjoy your input and reviews!

**Thank you everyone! **

***hands out numerous counts of popcorn to all, xD***

* * *

**~ Chapter Five: Shatter To Matter ~**

My eyes felt so heavy, I didn't want to open them but at the same time - something told me to. So I did. "Dexter!" I recognized the voice, not the panic though. I didn't understand why anyone would feel panicked, I was just sleeping in my bed. "You're alright!"

"Glad you're awake, son." Father? Why was he in my room?

"Do you want something to drink? How about some water? Juice?" Now Mother was here too? I'm so confused.

I lightly shook my head and attempted to reach over to the nightstand. "Oh I know," I found my glasses being handed to me by Clara. Wait, she was here as well? What was going on? "there you go. Now you can see us." She giggled lightly, but no one else joined her.

"Why's everyone in my room?" I asked bluntly. Sorry, but I'm not a morning person. Was it even morning? What time was it?

"What do you mean why," Daring counter asked me, hands crossed over his chest. "you had them-"

Father cleared his throat and gave a knowing glance to my brother.

"-us, all of us. . . worried." He finished, for the first time since I could remember - I think I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Worried, why?" I'm not a person of many words after waking.

Clara took my right hand, which was bandaged and held it. "This." She told me. "What happened?"

I shifted my tired eyes downward and they widened. "Oh. That. That's. . . a good question actually."

Darling was pacing back and forth nervously in front of the mantel in my room. "A good question? A good question?!" she repeated in a distressed manner. "Dexter, now's not the time to be smart or pull a fast one." She glared, I knew she was worried for my well being. She snapped under pressure and when it came to her family - she'd do anything she could. She was very noble and loyal in that sense.

"I'm not Darling," I didn't exactly enjoy how everyone was watching me carefully - but I guess I couldn't blame them. "I. . . don't remember."

"You truly don't remember?" She questioned me.

I shook my head, "I don't."

"Well," Father began. "the mirror's broken. Seven years bad luck goes to someone." It was his lame attempt at a joke, he didn't always tell lame jokes - only when he was uncomfortable or fearful in certain situations.

"I had to pull shards of glass from your hand," Clara informed me as she pat it gently. "are you afraid of getting into trouble admitting you broke it?"

Well gee Clara, if I was - they all knew about it now. But no, that wasn't the case either. "No, no. I did, I guess. . . but I don't remember doing it."

Mother nodded in an understanding manner, it seemed only she and Clara weren't the ones scared. Or maybe they were, they just hid it well? "Dexter, do you remember what happened before? What about after dinner? Your father and I spoke to you, and you left. What took place after that?"

My mind was fuzzy, but I did my best to clear it and think. "I left you and dad, walked up the stairs. . . and came to my room."

"Right, go on dear." She encouraged me, holding my other hand. The 'good' one I think I'll call it.

"I prepared for a shower, had it. . . got out, I just remember looking at the mirror and that's it. It just, went black. Everything. I don't remember anything after that." I refuse to admit that I cried to them, that part wasn't going to be revealed any time soon.

Everyone seemed to think about what I told them. Father was contemplating, Mother was thinking about it herself. Clara comforted me as she did well at. Daring was deep in thought - no cell phone in hand and Darling was still pacing.

"You're gonna wear out my carpet." I told Darling, feeling pretty amused.

"Dexter, I can't believe you're acting so aloofly about this!" She barked at me, she wanted answers and wanted them like yesterday. I get it but how could I give her answers to a question I was asking myself?

"What do you want from me, Darling?" I barked back sitting up a bit, "What do you think I should do? Apologize?"

"Yes, no! No. Dexter, I-"

I spoke before I should have, "I'm sorry about the mirror, okay? I didn't intend on breaking it since I don't remember doing it. Better?"

"That is _not_ what I meant!" She growled in return.

"Enough!" Father spoke over the both of us, we _never_ argued. We always talked about our issues - if we had any. I didn't really have an issue, I just didn't like the way I was being talked to by my own twin sister. He walked towards her, "Darling, you need to relax dear. Your brother's been through a lot in the last little while, the way you responded upset him."

Clara grasped my arm gently, "Dexter, lie down. Everything's fine. You need to relax."

"I'm sorry," I spoke suddenly, Darling looked right past Father and directly at me. "I didn't have to react such a way. I didn't mean to." I stated, just making sure she knew. Clara pat my pillow sternly and I sunk down, almost as if being scolded. You didn't mess with Clara.

"I brought apple juice," Clara said softly.

"But I'm not a fan of-" I tried to tell her, I'm not big on apple juice or anything. But she wouldn't have any of that.

"I know, but you have to drink some. When you lose blood, you have to drink something nice and naturally sugary like apple juice. It'll help replenish what was lost." I often wondered if she knew near everything. But that's almost impossible. Unless you're borderline genius I guess.

"Alright, fine." I agreed, taking the glass from her - with my bandaged hand. It didn't hurt as much as they were expecting it did. Or maybe they were surprised by my reaction.

"Dexter! Your hand." Clara had both hands on her hips. "I bandaged that well young man, not for you to unravel it."

"Relax, I'm fine. It's just a few cuts. It's not a big deal." I told her, for once - Clara was silenced. I didn't understand why. I mean really, so I cut up my hand by taking out a mirror - so what? I drank nearly half of the glass. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I turned to put it back quickly when I was stopped by a dizzying. . . light-headed feeling.

I probably shouldn't have moved that fast.

Clara took the glass from me before I dropped it. I held onto my bed, I just needed a second or two for it to subside. "How many times must I tell you to lie down mister?" She asked me yet again.

This time I wasn't up for arguing back. "Okay, okay. I'm on it."

I sunk back down to the comfort of my pillows, the blanket being pulled up and soon I was tucked in. My mother kissed my forehead, Father pat my arm and they left together. Calling my siblings, but they were awfully reluctant. Darling rushed over and hugged me tightly, nearly squishing the life out of me.

"Please, rest well." She whispered, she looked pained almost to see me like this. I'm still not sure what the big deal is though, I just need a few hours of sleep and I'll be good. It's not like this is my death bed or anything.

I gave a weary nod.

She left the room after my parents, Clara wished me well and I turned over to snuggle into the warmth of my bed. At least I could enjoy this if nothing else.

* * *

I suddenly felt movement on my bed. . . and it didn't come from me. I turned over and opened my eyes slightly. I saw a figure but I couldn't make out exactly who it was, so I just closed my eyes again. "Psstt," seriously right now? "hey, are you awake?"

I really wanted some beauty rest here, I'm sure I needed it as well. And here some jerk was trying to wake me up. "No." I answered abruptly.

"Oh. Okay." Oh, they sounded sad. Damn it.

I opened my eyes and sat up a bit, even though there was some throbbing in my hand - I chose to ignore it. "Daring?" I gasped with surprise. I rubbed my eyes, with my good hand and blinked a few more times.

"You need your glasses?" He asked me, pointing at them on the nightstand.

"Not really, I can see well enough to know it's you." I chuckled, how blind did people think I was?

"Oh." Something was bothering him. I could tell it certainly by his body language. He fiddled with his fingers, he was unsure of what to say. He was illuminating an awkward feeling that he never usually did. He was normally much more suave than this. But then again, I'm his brother. Not some Princess drooling over him.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him outwardly. I didn't mean to seem snappy, I was just getting tired all over again - almost as if I hadn't slept. Meanwhile I'm sure I did.

"Yeah." He answered, but left it at that. The blond hair fell in front of his face, he was picking at a loose thread on my blanket. "I just, uh. . ." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Anyone who knows Daring would understand how bizarre this behavior is from him. He's usually so on-point and, well - perfect and 'Charming'. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up. I just wanted... to know," he really seemed to have a hard time getting his words out. This was so weird. Was I dreaming? "if you're okay. Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm alright. Just real tired." I admitted, but I just could not do it anymore. I couldn't hold myself up - I felt so weakened. So I lie down, I watch Daring scoot closer to me. Why?

"I know you said you don't remember breaking the mirror," He began.

"I don't." I re-confirmed, cutting him off in the midst of his sentence. I didn't mean to, it just happened.

"I know. I just, want to know how uh... you're doing after that. I mean, how were you feeling when you hit the mirror? Do you feel better after you did?"

I hadn't thought about it in all honesty. I let my eyes sink closed. I needed a moment or three to think about what it was I wanted to say. "I don't remember physically hitting the mirror, all I remember is waking up. My hand felt kinda numb. It hurts now though. Not like really paining hurt, but just - throbbing sort of pain."

Daring seemed to have been listening to what I was saying. "I could get Clara." He concluded, and was near going to.

"No!" He stopped, raising an eyebrow. "No, she slightly scares me."

He grinned, "She scares me too sometimes."

We both chuckled, it was nice to have a moment of bonding between us. We didn't get to sit down and talk much really. Aside from interaction at school, we didn't really associate much at home. All summer thus far Daring's spent it on his cellular phone. Not every single second - but I would say most of his time has been dedicated to that phone.

"But other than that, you've been alright?" He asked suddenly, scooting a bit closer.

"Yeah, mostly. I kinda want school to start." I told him abruptly. It was the truth, I hated sitting home during summer - even school breaks I didn't want to leave campus. I enjoyed it, sometimes not everything that went on but for the most part. . . I wanted to be away from here. Not because I have a bad home life or anything, I have it pretty great in all reality. I just like being separate from all the family functions and honestly - school is something I excel in most areas and so I like it a lot.

"Me too." Wait, what? Daring wasn't huge on school. He did alright, brought home decent grades but he surely didn't love it. So for someone who doesn't love school, it doesn't make sense why he'd want to go back so soon.

"You of all people want school to start?" I asked him, feeling astonished. I now lay on my side, facing Daring, who sat on the side of my bed still as I shifted to gain some comfort.

He nodded. "Yeah. See, there's this g- uh, person-"

"I'm stopping you right there Daring," I wanted to make a hand gesture or two, as I sometimes did when I talked - I couldn't because it pained too badly. "I knew there was more going on that you would admit. Let me guess, there's a girl."

His eyes widened and I chuckled. "How'd you know?!" He asked quickly, near frantic almost.

I held a smirk of my own, "I taunted you briefly about how no one looked down at their unmentionables and smiled. Remember?"

His cheeks flushed red, "Oh, right."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry if it embarrassed you, I thought it to be humorous. Anyways, I figured that you were talking to someone. Your fingers were moving like lightening and you were hardly paying attention, if that's not distracted by a cell phone, I don't know what is."

I watched him closely, he smiled - not the big arrogant smile as he often annoyed me with at school. This one was different. It was. . . genuine. "I suppose you're right. She makes me feel, humble. I-in a good way." He started to confide in me, but I stopped him.

"Daring, you don't have to say anything if you're not ready. I'll be right here when you _are_ ready." He gave a curt nod. He didn't seem ready to tell me everything and who was I to push him into doing so?

"Mother and Father would make me spill all." He was right, they certainly would.

I shrugged, attempting for the third time now to fluff up my pillow properly. "They mean well, even if it seems like they're all up in our, business. You know what I want to know?"

Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Darling's love interest."

"Ooh, you're devious Dexter."

I laughed a bit, but it was the most real I'd laughed in a long time. "Well, before Clara flips tables I should get to sleep."

Daring gave a regal nod, "Right. I almost forgot you weren't well." He stood. "Uh, see you around?"

I gave a nod as well. "Yep."

He soon left after that - but I felt like in a strange way, we connected for a moment there. Even if it was brief, it still accounted for something. With my thoughts finally slowing down, I had the opportunity to sleep. And I seized it.


	6. See No More

**Reviews:**

Mgluvsbl25 - Hahaha, don't you worry about that type of pairing, I began writing a new story that will certainly tickle your fancy there, I've been undecided whether or not to post it as of yet, XD anyways! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you'll be here to review the next one. RavenQueenFan2605 - Oh thank you! Everyone, :D Glad to have the different opinions! x3 Written-Anonymously - Thank you! That's just what I was aiming for, :) Average Everyday Sane Psycho - Many thanks to you! I hope to entertain further with the next chapter :)

**I very much appreciate all the love this story has gotten since I posted it day one, thank you soo much! I know I say it a lot, but I never say it and not mean it, I truly do appreciate every single one of you readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Six: See No More ~**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my face and pillow were dampened. I wasn't sure why though. I slowly walked towards my en-suite bathroom - where I saw the mirror had been replaced - and looked at my reflection. Damn it, there were tear stains on my cheeks. Again.

Everytime I thought I was doing okay, or feeling better - I often woke to tear stains, or a tightening in my chest and the pesky stinging of my eyes. I cried. I cried way more than a single person should.

I felt. . . the only way I could describe it was 'sad'. That's it - I'm not staying in the dark anymore. I got up and flipped the blankets aside, heading over to my own personal bookcase. I reached upward and grabbed a book, but dropped it as soon as I lifted it. The damn pain my hand was in. How did I forget what everyone was freaking out about just a few hours ago?

Picking up the book awkwardly with my left hand, I brought it back over to my bed, opening it and flipping through the pages, resting my bandaged hand upon the other page - I had a certain word I was looking for. Aha! Here it is.

_adjective__, __**sadder, saddest.**_

_1._

_affected by unhappiness or grief; sorrowful or mournful:_

_to feel sad because a close friend has moved away._

_2._

_expressive of or characterized by sorrow:_

_sad looks; a sad song._

_3._

_causing sorrow:_

_a sad disappointment; sad news._

Well, there were a few options in the dictionary I pulled from the shelf, but I would say all around that word described how I felt. But there was one issue, a contradiction if you will.

People feel sad for a _reason_. They have reason and a justification to feel such deep sorrow. What would I, a Prince living in a huge castle - have a reason to feel sad for? I don't.

I swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat, it was threatening to start again. My eyes were tired of tears, so tired. . . why did I have to cry again? Why? I don't have reason to feel like this! I have a mother, I have a father, I have siblings - I'm not lonely, I never go hungry.

I hate that I feel so sad especially when I don't have a legitimate reason to.

I don't just feel sad sometimes. Occasionally, it gets hard to breathe through the sobs. My heart aches, my body aches - I truly feel like I'm drowning and no one can help me.

This isn't normal. It can't be. I also can't keep living like this.

Living everyday in fear and afraid that I'm going to cry somewhere other than my shower.

There's the even larger fear that someone will have caught me in the act. "Dexter?"

I nearly fell off the bed, it was only Clara. "You! Uh, hi. Hi." I answered her, in a panicked manner. "You scared me." I told her sternly, shoving the dictionary under my pillow, turning my face as far away as I could.

"It's very late dear, what are you doing awake?" She asked me softly, shutting my bedroom door behind her. That meant she'd be sticking around a lot longer than I wanted her to. Darn it.

"Uh, nothing. I just had to stretch my legs briefly." I lied, praying that she wouldn't see right through me and my flimsy excuse.

She eyed me suspiciously, "Dexter, something's wrong isn't it?"

I shook my head right away, "No, no. Of course not."

"Then why are you crying?"

Oh no. Oooh noo. I blinked once or twice, I didn't feel tears.

"Dexter?" She reached out to me, but I inched back.

"No."

"Dexter, it's okay to cry sometimes."

Sometimes, yes. But not all the time! "Please, don't touch me."

"Dexter, dear please - don't get too worked up."

I shook my head, "You'll tell mom and dad, and everyone will know - I can't have that... I can't, you don't understand." She attempted to reach out to me again, which I rejected. I backed up, getting up from the bed and I did what I knew to do - locked myself in the bathroom.

She knocked many times, too many to count. I reached into the shower and turned on the nozzle, the water pulsating as I let more forsaken tears fall. I couldn't keep doing this, but I didn't know what else I could do but let the water run, along with my tears.

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to look Clara in the eye after that incident a couple nights ago. My parents hadn't acted any differently towards me, Darling and Daring were their usual demeanors - it made me question whether or not something was said at all. Did Clara keep true and not reveal anything? It was anyone's guess, but I didn't want to be barricaded in my room with a fragile warning.

"Silence is thine own worst enemy," Clara whispered to me as she walked by with a pile of plates after lunch that day. "come Dexter, I believe it's your turn to help with dishes." Daring hopped up - glad it wasn't his turn.

"I'm positive it's my turn Clara," Darling interjected, but soon was hushed up by Clara's simple gaze. "or not."

I sighed as I gathered up the remaining dishes, following her into the depths of the kitchen. She even shooed away the other maids. "I'm sorry," I told her, it spurted out faster than I knew it could. My words, not my tears. Not right now at least. "I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh, it's alright." She pat my shoulder comfortingly, "I just wanted to tell you - my husband had some similar things, that you do. The crying? Non-stop. He couldn't help it. He'd cry every day, we went to doctors but no one knew why. We tried to seek answers, asked questions and got nothing."

I put a used dish into the warm sudsy waters, grabbing the nearest sponge and washing it. "Where is he?" I asked her, fearing I already knew the answer.

"He's no longer with us," Clara revealed, taking the dish from me and giving it a final rinse. "he took his life."

I didn't understand. "Who?"

She shook her head, her face still with nostalgia. "He did, himself." It hurt her to talk about this, I could see it. I wasn't blind - even without my glasses.

"Clara..." I gasped, I didn't mean to make her remember so much sorrow.

"No, young Prince - you need to hear this." She heaved a heavy sigh, taking another dish into the warm water. "He didn't want to cry for no reason anymore."

I gasped inwardly this time, that sounded near exactly what I felt like. "I don't understand why you're telling me this."

"You're suffering the same evil that caused my husband's death. It's not too late for you dear, you can be saved somehow." Part of me wondered if she had some sort of voodoo black magic vibe, but Clara was just Clara - wise beyond her years.

I inched closer to her, worry in my eyes but it was now my turn to comfort her. "I couldn't be as brave as he was, to take his own life. I just want to stop crying," I said, near horrified that I even admitted anything. "did I really say that out loud?"

She nodded, "First step to healing, admitting." I watched Clara closely, she didn't seem so scary. She wasn't, until she started giving commands in her native tongue - that was scary. "I don't want to see the same fate happen to you. Your family loves you, Dexter Charming. You can feel better."

I gave a nod, "Right..."

She hugged me, "Not today, or tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. But in time, you will see. I'm here for you." There was no antidote or source of healing that could help me feel as well as Clara just did. And I was ready to take her advice with me one day at a time.


	7. Cellular Status

**Reviews:**

RavenQueenFan2605 - Yes, you have guessed correctly. It's a strange thing, it can strike the most of seemingly happy. It might have seemed like this story has ended, but I do hope you and anyone else keep reading :) thanks! Guest #1 - Well I'm not even sure yet, but just wait and see! Guest #2 - I always try to update whenever I can, :)

**Thank you everyone!  
Please enjoy the second part of this story :)**

* * *

**Part II  
~ Chapter Seven: Cellular Status ~**

Being at school would be a million times easier than being at home. I, Daring Charming, don't mind being at home – but I'd much rather be on campus. It's not because I'm a hexcellent student by any means. There's just so much going on at home and I'd much rather be somewhere where I don't have to think as hard and hang out with those I wish to.

My brother puzzles me greatly, he's a good student and enjoys school – but he's terribly withdrawn at home. It makes me wonder about his health. He claims to be fine, but I'm not as blinded as he thinks I am.

I just hope that when he's truly in trouble, he'll come to me for help. I'm a Charming, I'll never turn a blind eye to someone in need, especially when that someone is my own family. I don't think either one of my siblings know how loyal I feel towards them and it hurts an abundance.

Ooh, a text message.

_Have you been thinking about me?_

I smirked upon reading the text message, of course I have. As a matter of fact, I haven't stopped thinking about her for one moment.

_You know it, ;)_

I had to admit, keeping my phone away from my parents' concern has been the hardest task I've unintentionally taken on but I was doing it. Barely, but it still counted.

_You're so lame, all over yourself before I even get a chance to be, ;D_

My mouth dropped, not only had no one ever called 'Daring Charming' lame – but she wanted to be all up on this? I won't mind if you do sweetheart.

Needless to say, I composed a reply right away.

_Of course you want to be all over me, who doesn't?_

I bit down on my lip after sending that response, she'd come up with something less than flattering for sure. But I didn't mind the banter – she was too hot to let go. Well, I never actually had hold of her to 'let her go' but – I certainly would mind.

_Oh Charming, you're so full of yourself that you wouldn't notice me standing near you regardless._

It astonishes me how many people say that, or voice it. If you've got it, flaunt it – I just so happen to have it. Besides, showing off never hurt anyone – but more than myself, I wanted to show her off on my arm.

We've never associated at school, but we've been texting all summer non-stop. We even almost made out! Wait, what? How could that be done via cellular device anyways?

. . .

Well, let's not waste time even trying to picture that.

_You don't know that, I notice a lot more than people think I do. I still remember exactly how you looked when we spoke face-to-face last. :)_

She probably won't believe me, but it's the exact truth. The way her hair cascaded down around her, those bright eyes and the way they looked at me with such hope and royal reign... I couldn't describe how weak in the knees she made me feel – just the thought of her alone.

I can't believe I have it so bad for this girl. What's wrong with me?

_Eww! That can't be good. Un-picture that or else._

I laughed, she doesn't respond like a typical girl and for some strange reason – it's attracting me all the more. I can't put my finger on it, but I also can't stop texting her back.

_You're going to have to make me, sweetest._

Y'know, I'm so smooth sometimes it near makes me ill. I grinned, habitually checking my teeth via my reflection through my idle phone.

_Ha ha, make you. Right. Can't believe I find you cute._

Why I'm hanging on her every text confuses even someone of my caliber. But I can't help it. I really cannot help it. The urge to be near her, to inhale the scent of her distinct shampoo – I'd give anything. But coming here is too risky. Or is it? Maybe I can court the object of my affection after all – just without anyone noticing.

Here goes nothing.

You're a Charming, you've got this!

* * *

I most certainly do not have this. I'm the most nervous I think I've ever been in my life. Tomorrow was the day that she would pop into my Kingdom and we'd meet up without the family noticing. Even though it wasn't for another whole 24 hours, I was still so uneasy. I decided to take a walk around the castle and see what everyone was up to. I liked to do that often, just to make sure everyone was here still.

Darling was right where I suspected she would be, in the castle library. It has walls and walls of thousands upon thousands of books. It was a bookworm's heaven. "Good afternoon, Darling." I greeted my sister, who held up an index finger. That was her cue for me to wait a few moments before speaking again whilst she finished the page.

"Good afternoon, brother. How are you?" She asked me, dog-earing the page and setting the book down in order to give me her full undivided attention. I sauntered over and took the vacant seat next to her.

"I'm well, and you dear sister?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Uh-oh, 'dear sister'? What exactly is it are you wanting Daring?"

I raised my eyebrow, did everyone assume I was nothing but a Royal Jerk? "Nothing! I just came to see my sister, what – must you pencil me in?"

She laughed, much to my momentary dismay. "You're more dramatic than the Princesses at school!" Pausing to close her book completely, her eyes connected mine. "I'm just teasing. You're awfully tense."

I truly hope she hasn't noticed my uneasiness. That could cause for a serious tidal wave of questions from everyone if I couldn't hold it together. With it hardly being that close – I didn't want to ruin the chance in its entirety. "Me? Tense? Ha ha ha, well – I don't think so. Why? Do I seem tense to you?"

"Yes."

Darn it. "Well, I'm not." I think I'm fidgeting.

She raised her own eyebrow, "Right."

"So, um. . . how's Dexter?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know how he was doing of course, but also attempting to distract my sister from my tenseness.

She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "It's anyone's guess really. One moment I think he's fine and the next, he's acting far from who I know him to be."

I nodded solemnly. He had been acting different lately.

"Do you think," I paused – sitting down in the other arm chair farther from my sibling. "that he'll still be okay to, participate in a way – within his, own fairytale?"

I could tell it hadn't crossed her mind at all until I mentioned it. She took an extra few moments to ponder, but I didn't mind. "Y'know, maybe not knowing is upsetting to Dexter? I don't know my own fairytale either but it doesn't bother me. I don't mind not knowing, it leaves a bit of mystery in the air." She shrugged her shoulders casually – tossing her long braided hair over her shoulder.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sometimes it's better not to know, instead of knowing your destiny and _not_ being in love with it."

Darling put her book down and looked me in the eyes. I wanted to divert my eye contact, but I couldn't without her being extremely inquisitive. "You dislike your fairytale future?" She sighed, "What's with all the secretiveness in this family?"

I waved my hands about, "No! No, I never said such thing. You're reading between the lines that aren't even there," I told her sternly, she backed off the topic and for now – I needed her to back off a bit. "I'll be in the courtyard should you need me." With that, I left her and myself to think about what had just happened and more importantly – what I didn't just inwardly confess.


	8. Anxiety Stricken

**Reviews:**

laloquita _– haha, I was going for that kind of reaction! XD Kathy101 – well, after reading this chapter you will know! Hexciting right? ;D sgreen703 – you! I can't believe you have reviewed every single chapter to date, you're amazing and I couldn't ask for a better way to cheer up my day! I cannot thank you enough, :)_

**A huge thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting!**

**Y'know I always appreciate it, x3**

* * *

**~ Chapter Eight: Anxiety Stricken ~ **

I tried to calm the anxiety down as best I could. Could you even fathom the fact, Daring Charming being a _Rebel_? It was absurd, not to mention Apple would quite possibly flip the entire orchard if she found out. No wait! Found out what? What am I even talking about? I'm... I'm okay with my destiny, it's waay in the future! I don't have to worry about it right now.

I took a very shaky breath, I couldn't think about the repercussions that would follow should that ever get out.

Meanwhile my talk with Darling spooked me, I took off out of the castle – into the courtyard where I said I'd be should anyone need me. Hopefully they don't.

"Hello Mr. Full-of-himself."

I believe my anxiety just crashed through the roof of the palace, had I left it in there. "You?! W-what are you doing?"

"Well if you want me to go-" She looked at me, closer than usual. Actually, she'd never been _this_ close. "I get the feeling you're not doing so hot." Instead of leaving, she took my hand – which only made my nervousness peak higher. "Is something bothering you Daring? Are you okay?"

I do believe this femme fatale is the one causing all these thoughts. "I'm okay. Could be much better but, for the most part I think I'm okay."

She took my hand leading me away from the palace, "Come, future Queen's orders." She told me in a sultry manner – sometimes how she talked in general.

"Lizzie," I addressed her for the first time in awhile. I couldn't think why I'd waited so long to say her name. "I'm, normally much more confident than this – my apologies."

She turned back to me once we were far enough away and out of plain sight. "You mean I can't get used to this? I was starting to like this. The non-beautifying side of Daring." With a giggle, we sat down against the castle exterior, the breathtaking sunset was all the eye could see. That, and Lizzie Hearts. "What's got you all humble, Charming?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I was just having some pre-future-fairytale jitters." I hoped it'd be enough to seal the envelop of curiosity she held, but I highly doubt it.

She gave a nod of her head, a shrug of her shoulders as she tapped her heels together lightly. "You and Apple never really seemed lovey-dovey, in the whole aspect of the meaning. I mean, you guys seem more like best friends. Or uh, that's at least what most think."

I thought about it, the more I let the thought sink into my mind – the more I realized how right she was. I hadn't kissed Apple much farther than a peck on the cheek and I was perfectly okay with that. She was too, I just thought it was all perfect.

Apple is a beautiful young woman, no eye is blind to that. I wasn't sure if I could embrace her beauty as well as someone else could. Someone else who would kiss her red lips with deep passion. Passion and romance that the both of us deserve but seem to lack from one another specifically.

The more I wanted to talk to Apple about everything, because she is like a best friend to me – the more it hits me I can't. She nearly flipped on Raven Queen for wanting to change her destiny, she'll be crushed if I tell her that I don't exactly desire to be _her_ Prince Charming. . . it might ruin the poor girl.

"Hey," Lizzie inched closer to me, placing the tiniest but sweetest kiss upon my cheek. "you have enough distraction in your life right now. You don't need me on top of everything else."

I took her hand in mind, caressing it with my thumb. Sadly, she was right. I was stressing heavily as is.

"Take some time for _you_ before school starts," she told me, brushing back my blond bangs. I wanted her to simply touch my arm, shoulder – anything, again. Her very touch made my knees weak. "I'll be around Daring, don't you worry about me."

"I want to see you regardless," I blurted out, before I even knew what I was asking of her. "Lizzie."

She looked at me directly, "Slow down Charming, you don't own me _yet_." She teased, that smirk upon her face that made me want to explore Wonderland with her, and anything else we might find along the way. "I'm thinking of your well-being." She told me, which I had to agree with. I was feeling massively stressed out but she took my stress away, didn't she see that?

"Yes but, I only feel well when I'm with you." I told her, my cheeks reddening with the confession.

She rubbed my knee affectionately, "Daring – please," I felt her head on my shoulder. "don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Are you, breaking up with me?" I asked her, stunned.

She giggled, "Oh please, we weren't even a thing yet. You boys and your rushing. Listen, when the storm isn't brewing and things are running a smoother course – we'll see what it brings alright?"

I tried to decipher what she was saying, but it nearly escaped my mind. "You Wonderland folks and the way you speak," I shook my head and she smiled slightly. "pretty much not now, later right?"

Lizzie gave a nod, her black and red locks mimicking her movements. "Yes Daring, perhaps later." Noticing how dark the night sky had gotten, she looked over at me. "I have to go now."

"Let me walk you home," my instinct kicked in and I wasn't about to let a Princess walk home by herself.

She held up her hand, "I'm a Future Queen, hardly bait for anyone. I can walk myself home, Charming. But thank you for the sweet gesture." With a final kiss on my cheek, she rose from her spot and began walking away just as she said she would.

I sighed hopelessly, there wasn't anything sexier in my mind than a girl who could handle it all by herself.


	9. The Inner Plea

**Reviews:**

_scgreen703 - thank you for reading and reviewing! I always love your input, :) Guest - Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Thank you! Each and every one of you are awesome-sauce for taking  
the time out of your daily schedules to check this fic out, 8D much love!**

* * *

**~ Chapter Nine: The Inner Plea ~**

"Hey Daring, what's up?" I nearly had a heart attack, an anxiety attack and slight bladder leakage all at once. I spun around to notice Dexter standing there, a book in hand – staring directly at me.

"The um, sky! The palace ceiling, stained-glass? Whatever after you want!" I really must practice _not_ cracking under pressure. Although I wasn't sure of what pressure I was under, as Lizzie had left without anyone seeing.

Dexter chuckled, sliding his dark-framed glasses further up his nose. "Something's got your feathers frazzled, huh?" I couldn't help but to keep my eyes on the scabbing cuts he had on his right hand. I tried to shift my focus but I couldn't.

It seems he followed my gaze and realized what I was staring at.

"Oh, hey. . ." he addressed me. "it's almost healed."

"_You're_ not though." I widened my eyes with what came out of my mouth.

I watched as Dexter's own eyes widened as well. I turned away and nearly ran down the palace halls to get away from the situation. Running all the way to my dwelling, I shut the door _and_ locked it – even though Clara always checked on us, I was one step ahead of the old bat today by locking my door.

* * *

Sometimes I had periods of the day where I didn't want to be disturbed, and this was one of them.

"Son?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Daring? Open this door, as your father I'm not asking you. . ."

I stirred and opened my eyes, I didn't even remember falling asleep but apparently I had. When the knocking got louder, I rose out of bed so quickly that I fell out.

Ouch.

I near scrambled to the door, "I'm fine! I'm fine." Opening it to see my father there, I rubbed my eyes that still had sleep in them. "What's up old man?"

He glared at me momentarily, before cracking a half-smile. "Daring, nothing is 'up' at the moment. What's gotten into you lately?"

I let him inside my room before shutting the door again. "What are you going on about?" I asked him, trying to amuse and humor him more than anything.

"What I'm going on about is this, your siblings have reported some truly strange behavior from you. We just had a happening with Dexter, which he told his mother and I that he is trying, some days might be much harder than others but he's doing his utmost to-"

"What's wrong with him?" I blurted out, nobody told me why he did what he did. How he felt, when I asked him, he just brushed me off. I wanted to know. I'm his brother, despite what he believes, I love him _very_ much.

My father looked down at me, "You don't know?"

I sat on my bed and heaved a heavy sigh. "I never knew, or know anything. Nobody tells me. Am I just supposed to know? Well if that's the case I don't and I'm utterly sick of it."

"Slow down, slow down Daring. . ." he sat on the bed next to me. "I didn't realize that you felt 'out of the loop' son. Let me fill things in for you. Do you remember years ago, when Clara's husband died?"

I widened my eyes, "He died? I thought he went missing. . ."

I watched my father bite down on his lip. "Ah, well, no Daring. He did die. And do you know what happened?"

Crossing my arms over his chest, my glaring eyes gave him the answer he was looking for. "Of course not." I told him anyways, just in case he missed such details.

"Well, Clara's husband took his own life. He killed himself, because he felt inescapably saddened. Nothing he ever did, or thought about – helped him feel better. After Clara talked to Dexter, she found that he feels the same as her late husband did."

I backed away from him, fell off my bed for the second time and I brought my knees to my chest. "No. . ." I breathed out, "no, no. Not Dex. . . he can't." I stood up, hardly having time to brush myself off. "Get rid of everything sharp, anything that can cause harm – get rid of anything he can use to, to. . ." I couldn't even say it, but he knew what I meant. "he can't, he won't hurt himself. I won't let him!" I was shaking at this point, hot tears streaming down my face.

Didn't Dexter know how much I love him? I couldn't lose my brother. We might not be similar in many ways, but that doesn't mean I hate him. Dear gods, I hope he never thought that.

"Shh, Daring! Daring, calm down-"

"How dare you tell me to calm down!" I yelled, rather loudly. "I can't, I can't have Dexter k- just, not exist anymore! I love him too much. You can't just sit there and do nothing! Father. . . dad," I begged him. "please. He could be harming himself while we're just talking!"

"Shhhh, Daring please – listen to me. Sometimes Dexter might feel like that. Sometimes he might, but he knows that his life is valuable. Not just to his fairytale – to us. To his family, he told us that he might be okay one day, even if it's not today or tomorrow. We just have to be his family and stand next to him and be there when he needs us to be."

They don't understand, none of them do. Just knowing that my brother feels this way, how ignorant I've been by not noticing – it's all tearing me apart inside. I love him so much and here he most likely doesn't believe I do. I hate it. I hate myself for it! How could I be so. . . harmful to my own flesh and blood?

"Get out."

"What? Daring. . ." he tried to coax me, I wouldn't have any of it.

"Please, get out. I need time to process this, please." I pleaded for my father to leave, I could see how hesitant he was – but he gave a nod.

"As you wish."

It wasn't no more than two seconds after he shut the door – when I locked it. I truly needed to be alone. I couldn't have everyone clouding my thoughts. I turned to my cellular phone, shutting it off and putting it inside my nightstand drawer. I needed no distractions what so ever after, hopefully this would help me.


	10. Accurate Acquaintance

**Reviews:**

_RavenQueenFan2605 - I agree completely, they both do need hugs! XD I'm not very sure of what the pairings are in the story. It seems to me, they're all trying to focus on the issues at hand, hahaha. However, there's been droppings of 'Dizzie' and maybe some future 'Dapple' or something of the like, it's more so exploring possibilities. I never ever have a story planned out before writing it, so I'm just as entertained as you readers! XD Kameron the God of Fairytales - Right and right again, but you'll just have to read on to find out that part ;D_

**Thank you everyone for the continuous support,  
**

**it's always appreciated.**

**I hope you guys never forget that, :)**

**~ CreativeWritingSoul**

* * *

**~ Chapter Ten: Accurate Acquaintance ~  
**

"Daring please, it's been a few days. . ."

I groaned softly, who was bothering me now? At first it was my father, then my mother, Clara tried to pick my lock, someone else tried and now who was bothering me? "Leave me alone." I told whoever it was. It didn't matter, just that my request had been fulfilled.

"It's me, Darling. You need to come out, maybe have something to eat? I can't imagine you're feeling very well without any nutrition."

She did have that right, I felt nothing but burning and nauseousness in my stomach – but I couldn't bring myself to do something as simple as eat. I felt like mourning. Mourning what, I'm not sure. Dexter was still alive, I knew he was because even he tried my door earlier. At least I think he did.

The thought felt even more nauseating. I wanted to grab a pair of scissors and just stab at myself. I couldn't get over how blind I had been.

"Daring? Answer me please."

I wasn't going to answer – not to grasp all and any attention I was being given, just because I didn't want to. Couldn't they see that I wanted nothing to do with any of it?

"Do you know what day it is today?" She asked from the other side of the door, I opened the drawer of my nightstand, grabbing my hand-held device and turned on the cellular phone. A few moments later I was going through the calendar – I hadn't missed anyone's birthday, it wasn't a holiday – what was she getting at? "Today marks the day before we start school again, isn't that hexciting? You get to see all your friends at school soon. Dexter is certainly looking forward. I wouldn't mind grabbing myself a new pair of shoes tomorrow. After I rock the ones Dex gave me a couple weeks ago."

I'm glad she's looking forward to everything, despite not sharing her enthusiasm I let her carry on talking about whatever after. I wasn't going to crush her dreams, sometimes it was better to let a girl dream.

Now I had to deal with the burden of going back to campus – who would I be roomed with this year? I sighed, rubbing my throbbing temples. Was it bad that I wanted this year to be over before it even began?

* * *

"Welcome one, welcome all to a brand new year at Ever After High! You may see some new faces about, you may recognize some faces – please don't hesitate to reach out and make a new friend this year!" Baba Yaga told the entire school of us students brightly, what I know of her - she would never advise against not making a friend – something about how the students could learn many things about each other by befriending. She was all for fairytale sturdiness but at the same time, her biggest happiness was seeing the whole lot of us happy, whichever after the outcome was.

Maybe I needed to pay her a visit, feeling so insecure about nearly everything – I wasn't in any shape to be here right now, but who missed the very first day of school since having the summer off?

"Now students, if you head over to the registration table you can find your roommates, get your schedules and settle down before the first day of school tomorrow! May all your dreams come true and all the best for the new school year!"

I shouldn't have to do much finding, Hopper has been my roommate thus far, I can't see it being anyone else. Besides, I'd feel a bit more comfortable around here if I did see him. Looking out amongst the crowd, I didn't see him right off.

"Hi Daring!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, he looked at me momentarily. "Didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?"

That wasn't even something I could answer myself. "Uh, sure. For the most part, yeah. Uh, do you know where our room is?"

Hopper nodded, good – at least our dorm rooms didn't change. "It's a different room, but we're still roommates, only those who applied for different roommates, might have gotten the chance. But as far as I know, we're still roomies." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you might've applied for a different roommate though."

I raised a brow, "You thought I'd apply for a different roommate? Why on earth would I do that?" I asked him, watching how he seemed quite unsure of himself. To spare him more awkward gestures and spare parts of sentences, such as 'Erm', 'Um', 'Ah' – I decided to carry on. "I wouldn't ask for another roommate, you're just fine my friend." I told him truthfully, Hopper had never participated in anything that hurt me, or angered me in any manner.

"Alright well, did you grab your schedule yet?" He asked me.

I searched around, "No."

"Good, because I grabbed it for you."

He handed me my schedule and I took it graciously, "Good fellow, thank you. I appreciate it."

Whilst we avoided the crowds, he tried to figure out where hexactly our room was located with a map of the entire campus. "I'm pretty sure it's either upstairs or in one of the off-buildings altogether."

I scrunched my nose, "I hope it's not here, I'd rather not have student body noise interrupt my beauty sleep."

Hopper laughed, "You need that?"

I smirked and blushed. "I suppose not."

After what seemed to take forever, we were standing outside the all-familiar male dormitory. I received my wish of our room not being in the center of the bustle of school – that was perfect in itself. "So. . . I notice that you didn't arrive with Apple. Last year you did." He does seem like the observing type.

I shrugged it off, "No, I didn't."

Hopper received the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, but then I couldn't help myself after we'd gotten to the dorm room, I felt the urge to spill everything.

"I've had the strangest summer Hopper, I don't even know where to begin."

He didn't run, or even act awkwardly. He just sat down on the bed adjacent from mine and seemed intrigued. He didn't push, he just sat – listening.

"I've been texting a girl all summer, we finally met up a few nights ago and I can't stop thinking about her. But that's the least of my worries," much to my confusion, this was a lot easier than I thought it would be. "Dexter, he's had days where he felt so sad that he didn't know what to do with himself. Apparently this was unknown to us for awhile and it was okay until all these emotions that he was holding inside just exploded and he destroyed the mirror in the bathroom. He had cuts on his right hand, _deep_ cuts. It scared me, I'm still scared. I can't even talk to him without feeling so angry, how could I have been so ignorant to my own brother? An-"

"Whoa, whoa. . . you have had an eventful summer indeed." He shifted, crossing one leg over the other just so. "Let's start with the first issue. I guess this girl you've been contacting all summer, _isn't_ Apple then?"

I shook my head heavily, "No, she's not."

He took a moment to think, I was elated to hear his thoughts but also a tiny bit frightened at the same time. What if he came up with a conclusion that I already reached on my own? "Have you seen Apple over the entire summer?"

"No."

"Have you talked to her all summer?"

"No."

He thought yet again, "Do you have any wonder as to how she's really been?"

I didn't take long to answer him, that's when anyone could tell I was telling the truth. If I don't give you a straight up, confident answer – than it's not legit. "Of course, just general inquiry though."

Hopper nodded, his crown sliding to the side – which he fixed immediately. His freckles more than apparent and his burgundy hair nearly the exact same since I saw him before the summer. "How do you feel about being married to Apple?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't feel anxiety stricken. I feel that it might work. I mean, it'll have to work regardless, won't it?"

Hopper gave a single nod, "Do you know how the Rebels work? Do you know what they stand for?"

The thought honestly scared me, I knew I was Royalty before coming here. That's just the way it's always been. What's he getting at? "Well, they want nothing to do with their own fairytale."

"Not hexactly my friend," he had hexcellent posture for a male. "the Rebels stand for everyone having the chance to choose their _own_ destiny. That can mean many things. It can mean being with that one person that you love deeply, whom isn't part of your original fairytale, or it can mean going from villain, to good-guy. It can even mean not wanting to be rescued and wishing to do the rescuing. It's not a bad cause and it's simple – if you adore everything about your future – you're a Royal. But, if you have any doubts in your mind somewhere, you may be a Rebel. My advice is not to hide from it. You won't be happy and ultimately, if Apple has a single doubt – she might not be happy. Now, why should two people be unhappy together? What sense does that make?"

I hadn't thought of any of this, but it seemed to me Hopper was right. Mind you, I also didn't know he held so much wisdom either. Nor did I know precisely what being a 'Rebel' meant before today. He gave me much to think about.

He gave a smile, "So, what's next on your list of worries?"

"Dexter."

His smile faded quickly, maybe he felt as bad as I did. "That seems deeper than I usually discuss, but I can try. You start."

But that's near the problem, where could I start? "Dexter hadn't been happy for awhile, I sort of noticed it but I didn't really think it was my business to notice. But one day, I hear a loud breaking sound after an estranged dinner and he's gushing blood and I learn that he felt sad every single day. I can't help but think what an ignorant person I am Hopper."

Hopper smoothed some of his hair back, taking his crown off briefly to think about what he'd been told. "That is pretty heavy Daring, I can see why it spooked you. Is, he okay now? I saw him briefly, he seemed to be okay, but I'm unsure."

I gave a nod, "He seems to be alright, but I think he does that on purpose. What if he's feeling so different on the inside?"

Hopper thought about it for awhile. Several seconds of silence passed us before he spoke again. "Sometimes, those who are depressed," by the way I gave my head a slight tilt, he knew to tone it down to my level at this point. Speaking about it made me spooked all over again, I shouldn't need to be treated with kiddie gloves, but I needed to be right now. "who feel sad a lot of the time, don't know why they feel that way and certainly don't mean to cause an issue. In soft terms, Dexter might not be totally okay today, he might not be completely alright tomorrow – but he will be okay at some point."

I nodded – shifting my position to stretch out on my bed, following his words like a lost puppy. I gathered the important ones though, the 'he will be okay at some point' and 'maybe not today or tomorrow'. I understood, or tried to. I did my best.

"Maybe you should take some time to think about everything, let it sink in and when you have a moment – let Dexter know that you care for him. It may help a lot more than you think and furthermore. . ."

I stretched out upon the bed, only for a moment. But those were the very last of Hopper's words I heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"This way," I heard footsteps, and heels. Heels? Hopper doesn't wear heels. "he's been sleeping but - I think he needs some reassuring words. I'll leave you two be."

"Hi," I didn't bother to really react, but I did feel a strange comfort hearing Apple's soft voice. Her ivory hand felt perfectly soft as she placed it on my cheek. I really didn't have the energy to do any socializing what so ever after.

I felt her scoot down, perhaps she'd leave?

My eyes nearly shot open when I felt her entire body frame behind my own. Hugging me as we lay side-by-side. "Hopper mentioned to me that you felt confused about Dexter." Hopefully she couldn't feel my heart rate accelerating, as I thought he may have just given me up to her about seeing Lizzie Hearts. . . "I've seen something like that in our Kingdom once when I was little," she told me. Her words did bring me sincere comfort. "it didn't end very nicely - but if Dexter opened up to your mom and dad, then he's doing much better than you might think. It takes a lot to admit feeling so sad, but he did. It's something to be proud of him for, don't you agree?"

She rubbed my arm, up and down. I didn't dare move.

"I'm sorry that you had a lot to deal with this summer," she shifted and tugged my pillow a little her way, now sharing it. "I understand why you were scarce. It's okay, I'm not mad. I'm just worried about you, I know you Daring. I've known you ever after since we were little, a tiny brave, prince and a small Princess, with 'great potential'." She air quoted a previous person's words.

I had no doubt that Apple would be a great Queen, I knew she would be regardless.

"Remember when you'd play with your guy friends and I was there for the summer? You were such a Royal jerk to me." She snaked her arm through mine, resting on my hip, I could feel her giggling. She had a cute giggle. "I got it as a grew older though, it's a 'boy thing'." She shrugged her shoulders, snuggling in further.

I felt conflicted. Truly conflicted. I enjoyed the closeness I shared with Apple, but I also craved the wondrous hexcitement that was Lizzie Hearts?

"Do you ever wonder about the future?" She asked aloud, though I didn't respond. "Sometimes I try to picture the future, but it's fuzzy. I wonder if it's because so many are trying to re-write their destinies?"

Since last year this time, Apple had grown a lot. She wasn't as quick to try and lead everyone to being a complete 'Royal' as she used to be. For those who don't know Apple, wouldn't realize how huge of a step this is.

She cleared her throat a bit, "This isn't about me now, it's about you." Feeling her move again, she leaned down and kissed my cheek. "If you're not okay, you can talk to me. You should know that Daring, I'll always be here for you."

Soon I was left by myself to do nothing but let everything sink in, but just thinking about it all made me utterly hexhausted. Let's try that sleeping thing again, shall we?


	11. Great Lengths

**Reviews:**

_CaliforniaFriends - I'm so glad you're all caught up! I thank you again for reading and reviewing the whole thing, you're amazing! If you're familiar with the webisodes, to me Apple and Daring seem like excellent friends, pardon me, 'hexcellent' xD - but I'm not sure, I love to play with plot-lines, characters, etc. just to see where things go and how they've ended up there lmao. I never know how my story's gonna work out until it plays itself out. :) Please enjoy!_

* * *

**~ Chapter Eleven: Great Lengths ~**

My mind won't stop whirling, granted that could be wooziness for not having eaten in over a day - I didn't feel much like moving. I'd give anything for it to stop, please. . . I hate the spinning sensation.

I knew the ultimate familiar feeling, I shot up from where I lay without any time to spare - leaning over I heaved what little contents my stomach once held. More than anything my throat felt on fire, as well as my insides.

Before I knew, Hopper was right by my side. "Daring? Hey, shh. . . it's okay." I didn't envy this fellow for one moment, not only were his socks not dry anymore - but it hasn't even been two days and he's already stuck by my side through my drama and vomit. If that's not a good friend, I'd never know one.

"I-I'm so sorry," I told him weakly, my throat just burning heavily. I could hardly speak. "I didn't mean. . ."

"It's alright, it's okay. No worries, it's gonna be okay." He got up, I believe to wipe his feet off?

Gross.

As I said, I don't envy him right now.

I wiped away some of my cold sweat, leaning back on the bed underneath me - just trying to catch my breath and somehow soothe my irritated throat.

I soon felt a cool cloth on my forehead and the area that was dampened beside me, seemed mostly dry now. "How. . ." I didn't even have the energy to finish the sentence.

"I told you, shh." He narrowed his eyes at me, continuing to dab my face. "I spent a lot of time along-side my mother and the maids. My father wasn't around much." He told me softly.

I guess it answered my question of how he knew to act so quickly. But it made me curious, as well as realize my all-around ignorance. Not once had I ever let Hopper talk to me.

The realization came suddenly, but I knew _nothing_ about my own roommate. "T-tell me, please?" I asked him.

Hopper tilted his head, "About my castle-life?"

I gave a weak nod as he moistened the cloth again, ringing it out before setting it back where it was.

He shrugged, "There isn't much to talk about truly. My father just, he wasn't a family-oriented person. He got the taste of one woman and wanted many after her."

I couldn't imagine not having my old man around. He guides all three of us. Hopper didn't have that? It might have to do with how sensitive he seems to be.

He pulled up the blanket further, some-what tucking me in. I was strong enough to notice how he was trying to make himself purposely distracted. "My mother, she's. . . a castle maid."

I raised an eyebrow, but quickly decided against it as it hurt to do even that - but what did he say?

"I told you, my father loved _all_ women. My mother, she gave herself to him. He convinced her that she was the only one, he only kept her around to give him an heir to the throne. Only she could give him the boy he wanted. But, even that didn't make him stay."

Hopper was the result of a newly-crowned King's love affair? Well, that's rather steamy. But he wasn't man enough to stick around and see his son grow up? That was angering.

"Happy now? Now you know." He half-smiled. "I'm a Royal, purely because of him, but I'll be damned if I'm going to follow in his steps and break hearts of many." He sighed.

I moved a bit, causing him to break focus. "You're really good at this friend thing, Hopper." I told him, when I felt my throat had rested enough. "Thank you."

He gave a casual shrug of his shoulders, "It's what friends do. Now here," he handed me a glass of water. "take it and call me in the morning. Or don't."

I chuckled, rolled my eyes and took it as he got up to change his socks finally. I certainly owed him a new pair. With an eased mind after that and a calm serene atmosphere, I was able to drift off to sleep in no time.

* * *

Next I opened my eyes, it was very early morning. The sky was still dark, with a faint hint of moonlight shining in. I looked over to see Hopper sleeping soundly, I looked up at the ceiling. I felt more hungry than anything, but I no longer felt sick.

Reflecting upon it, it could very well be the piling stress. I wasn't a person who let my guard down, exposing my true emotions in such way. I spent so much time hiding them, it only felt right to keep them bottled. In hindsight it wasn't a good idea, apparently my body can't handle it so well - but I didn't want to worry anyone. I was alright for the most part.

My cell phone vibrated briefly, I looked at the dorm nightstand inquisitively. It was plugged in, must've been Hopper's doing. I picked it up.

_Dare, I can't stop thinking about how you ran away from me a few days before school. I don't know what scared you, but I'd like to talk... if you're up for it? I know it's late and all_

It was Dexter who had text me? I sat up a bit, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and decided to compose a reply.

_Sure. I'm sorry._

I knew I should've said more, I couldn't bring myself to do so though. Not entirely sure of why.

_Meet me outside the dormitory, :)_

I took my cellular phone with me, just in case I ended up locked out some how, I could call poor Hopper to let me back in. I was in my own socked feet, pajama bottoms with crowns on them and a thin shirt. Still how I'd look if I were in bed.

"Hey," it was all I heard when I opened the heavy dorm door, I nearly fell down the stairs.

"Shh! Dexter, must you be so loud?" I asked him, mildly annoyed - but I changed my tone quickly. "Dex, I. . ."

"Let me speak first," he asked of me in return, I didn't know what else to do. He wanted the first word so I suppose I'd let him. "I know you were scared because of what I did over the summer. Keeping away from you and Darling, when I couldn't handle it anymore I broke the mirror - still don't recall doing it - and it scared you. I'm the one who should be sorry Daring-"

I strongly protested, "No Dexter, _you_ listen to _me_. I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. When I became aware of your inner pain, it hit me how completely ignorant I'd been to you."

"Daring," Dexter tried to interrupt, but I wasn't going to have any of that right now. Not when I'm trying to explain myself.

"Dex, please. I need to get this out." I confessed, "I care more than I let you know, hell - I _love_ you Dexter, you're my brother! I just didn't think I had to _tell_ you that I clearly feel that way. We might not be tight best friends, but you're my brother and you should be able to talk to me. I, would like that if we could just talk from now on. If something's bothering one of us, to be able to talk to the other. Please?"

I was waiting for anything, a yell, a smack, a punch - but he hugged me. My brother hugged me, and I hugged him back. It never felt better. "I can try to talk, but make sure you try just as hard - alright?"

I nodded, we soon parted. "So we're good?"

Dexter chuckled, "Of course we are, Daring." A few moments of silence went by before anything else was said. "So, how's about the girl situation?"

I shook my head, "Confused. So confused, and torn but I'm not ready to deal with that any time soon."

He smirked at me, "It's tiring being a stud, isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I have one who would cling to me and the other that runs from me, you tell me if it's tiring or not."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You still have time to worry about that, I'm just glad that you're more comfortable with me now. I," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just glad we're okay. I missed you."

I lightly punched his arm, with a signature grin, "I missed you too, but for school's sake we're good and all but - we don't walk around the same circles right?"

He rolled his eyes, "There's Daring back."

I flashed a toothy grin with a knowing wink, "And better than ever."


	12. A Charming Problem

**Reviews:**

_scgreen703 - thank you for reading! I know this category really isn't up your alley so the fact that you've read it means the world to me. Thanks again! goodfairyfriend - thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story/my writing, I'm very flattered. You know, there may be hints of it here and there, I'm never really sure what I'm going to put in a chapter until I sit down to write it, so it may be a possibility! Stay tuned to find out, xD raventhatgotthecat - thanks for reading! CaliforniaFriends - thank you for reading! Again, I know this isn't quite a category you're very familiar with but that just means I appreciate you taking the time to read even more so! Kameron the God of Fairytales - your review made me realize that I had half the chapter done and just had to write a bit more to post it, xD so thank you for reviewing and reminding me of such! I hope you enjoy and continue reading!_

**Thank you everyone for supporting my works!  
****It's always appreciated, :)**

* * *

**~ Chapter Twelve: A Charming Problem ~**

"Oh no," I said rather unenthusiastically. "help. Please, anybody out there? Save me. . . oh no. . ."

Madame Maid Marian sighed, I knew she was probably ticked at me. . . but I don't want to be rescued, I want to _do_ the rescuing! I don't understand what's so hard to get about a girl wanting to rescue someone instead of being saved all the time, I mean - let's shake it up a bit. It would certainly be nice. "Darling, must you sound so unenthused this morning?" She called out.

_ 'Yes. I'm bored.'_

It was my mind's first thought, but I didn't want to get an 'F' in this assignment yet. At least let me get through the first week without one? "OH NO, HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! I DESPERATELY NEED SAVING!" I yelled out, arms flailing and the whole nine yards. I earned a couple chuckles from other Princesses in the class, as I noticed her dismay - I toned it down dramatically though.

Instead of making a lot of noise, since I'm pretty sure she'd have my head if I came out with another outburst - I decided to watch whatever poor chump was supposed to be rescuing me. I watched him intently. "Take a left through the woods, thrash the thorns and vines, jump the gates, glide over the raging river, make a right, a sharp left followed by another right, climb up and bam - I'm here." I said aloud, but watched the poor fool as he did near everything I pointed out in my mind, almost the complete opposite.

Fool, what a fool!

I looked down at my wrist watch, pleading to any higher power that would listen - that he wouldn't take much longer. Soon the lunch bell rang for class dismissal - everyone else in my class had been rescued but me. What the ever after?! Oh no, it wasn't happening like this.

I hopped onto the tower's window ledge, making a dive for a loose vine that caught the corner of my eye, grasping it tightly in mid-air I swung around, my feet pounding against the stone tower walls for speed gain as I then took it all the way down with another simple swing.

Landing my feet upon the ground, I dusted my dress off - briefly fixed my hair and grabbed all my books. There wasn't any way I'd be late for lunch as I had been for the last few classes. Not today.

"Hexcellent swing Miss Charming," Maid Marian noted, I gave a big smile - hoping it would keep me out of trouble. "well done."

"Thank you," I beamed brightly, even though I knew a scolding would come next. "but?"

"- but a Princess isn't meant to save herself, Darling." She explained to me, for the millionth time already this semester.

"Yes ma'am."

"Although you do have a remarkable sense of freeing oneself." She took yet another note, nothing I couldn't have told her already though. I was one of those girls who could look good and step over mud puddles all on my own. All by myself.

As much as Maid Marian knew it, it wasn't the purpose of my course. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to set someone else free. Was that so hard to ask? "Unfortunately, I have to fail you on this assignment, as you freed yourself."

"But Madame!" I began to plead my case, if she'd have it today. Sometimes she listened, sometimes she didn't. My voice felt so small in this class. "Had I not freed myself you know I would be in that tower until sometime after lunch! I won't be late to my after lunch class for the fourth time this week, I don't see how you failing me for this assignment is very fair but you can do as you please because you're the teacher and I'm just the student." It may have sounded disrespectful, I hadn't meant it to be, I just didn't want to waste any more time than I had to in this class and I truly didn't want to sacrifice my lunch over some moron who was still stuck in the first obstacle.

"Away you go, Miss Charming. This is the end of the discussion, thank you." I gathered my books and walked away - I guess I was lucky I wasn't getting detention for 'speaking back' to an authority figure in the faculty of Ever After High.

I walked back into the school, the students were filling up the hall as I was just entering. "Hey girl," Raven Queen soon approached me, I really enjoyed her company. I agree with everything she stands for and I'll back her up no problem, should it ever come down to it. "how did being rescued go? It must've been okay, you're out on time."

I scoffed, rolling my deep blue eyes. "I'm only out on time before I saved myself."

Raven giggled, but soon realized I was telling the legitimate truth. "Yikes! Really?" She still held a smile, "How did Maid Marian take it?"

"Hard." I told her out-right, shifting my books from one arm to the other. "She's failing me in today's assignment because I literally left the tower by myself. Everyone else was saved, the moron I got stuck with was still on obstacle one when I left - how is it fair that I have to miss lunch and partially my class after because he couldn't rescue me properly?" I sighed, hugging my books close to my chest. "I don't even want to be rescued anyway."

Raven placed a comforting hand on my arm, "You're more talented than the other princesses, you actually know how to escape and did it - I think you should get bonus marks, forget being fairy-failed."

I smiled again, "I thought maybe it would be self-centered to think that, but it did cross my mind once or twice - thank you."

She smirked, "Well, I'll see you around, I'm gonna go to Maddie's Tea Shoppe for lunch, unless you want to join me?"

I would love to, but I needed to speak to someone specific about the grade I'd received. Or lack thereof. "No thanks Raven, but I'll see you around."

She nodded before giving me a parting hug, and doing just that. I needed to find a specific someone and I knew hexactly where they were.

* * *

I picked the lock on the Boys' dormitory and entered, stealth mode in check. I didn't use my bobby pins to break into places often, but this was important. I needed to see my brother, my twin brother. I finally made my way up to the dorm he shared with Hunter Huntsman, whom ironically answered the door. He tried to shield my view of Ashlynn in the background, but there was no need. "Hey, is Dexter here? I'd like to speak to him if I could please."

His shoulders relaxed, they weren't as stiff as they were moments ago. "Yeah sure, c'mon in. Welcome to our humble abode."

It was neat and tidy, beds made - everything in its place, it was obvious Dexter was staying in this room. He always was a clean-freak. I saw him sprawled on his bed with his nose in a book, I surprised him by pulling the book down and he grinned. "Hey!"

I hugged him and sat down on the bed, "Hey, how's it going?" I asked him. It had only been a week since school started, but I wanted to know how he was doing.

"I'm alright, getting back into the swing of school and studying, reading - I'm more focused and having less time to think for me, is a good thing. How's school going for you?" He asked me, putting his bookmark in his book and set it on the side table - sitting right next to me.

I sighed, "That's what I came to talk to you about." Even Hunter and Ashlynn had their curiosity peak. "Madame Maid Marian is kinda ticked at me, I think. . ."

Dexter raised a brow, "Why? What'd you do? Darling, you're supposed to not cause trouble. Charming's don't do detention." I suddenly felt like I was being lectured, I know he only meant it with the best of intentions, but he was my older brother - even if just by a mere couple minutes.

"Well, the moron who was assigned to rescue me from the tower earlier this morning, was taking forever after! I had the whole obstacle course figured out before he got the okay to start the way to my tower. The lunch bell rang and Madame Marian expected me to stay where I was until the moron rescued me. He's probably still trying to get through it! So, I made a jump from the tower, grabbing a free vine and swung down, gathering my own books and ready to leave. But she tells me she's giving me a failing grade for the assignment because I freed myself." I crossed my arms over my chest, just underneath my bust. "And I got in trouble for it, but it would've been okay had I been late to my next class and missed lunch because of someone who can't even make it past obstacle one?"

I caught Dexter chuckling softly, but he stopped almost instantly. "I'm not laughing at your situation sis, it's just the way you worded it was humorous. My apologies."

I giggled when I caught what he did. "Right, well it may sound funny but it's painfully true Dex, I don't know what to do - I'm going to have to drop the class or something. It'd be easier than failing and having to report to mom and dad."

He gave me a hug, Dexter's hugs were the best. Always genuine and warm. "You'll figure things out soon." I sure hoped he was right.


End file.
